You Belong With Me
by Holly-SA-Cullen
Summary: Set after Breaking Dawn, Tanya finds out she has a special vampire power. She sends Bella back in time to her first day at Forks but when Bella goes to school there are six vampire's in the cafeteria.
1. Chapter 1

**Set after Breaking Dawn, Tanya finds out she has a special vampire power. She sends Bella back in time to her first day of Forks but when Bella goes to school there are six vampire's in the cafeteria. - Inspired by the song "You belong with me" by Taylor Swift.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or any of the characters. Stephenie Meyer does.**

**(BANNER/COVER FOR THIS STORY ON MY PROFILE)**

* * *

The sound of two cars turning off the highway alerted my senses, making me listen out. Edward, Renesmee and I had gathered at the Cullen house with the rest of my vampire family in response to Alice having a vision of their arrival.

Jacob was with us for he couldn't bear to be without Renesmee. Except for when she was sleeping at the cottage, he would always be found with her. Renesmee loved him, there was no doubt. Although I knew the love she felt for him was no where in comparison to the love he felt for her. Every time he looked at her was like a blind man seeing the sun for the first time. The love and adoration he felt for her was nothing but the complete truth. Even seeing it in front of my own eyes, Edward had the advantage of seeing into Jacobs' mind. He told me that Jacobs' thoughts were only for Renesmee and to make her happy. He was upstairs with her at the moment in Edward's old room listening to music with her. She looked more like a five year old these days, but had the mind of an adult. She read books for a more intelligent level and Edward was already teaching her to play the piano. She played beautifully, almost as well as Edward. She already wrote her own pieces of music...

Edward pulled me out of my thoughts by wrapping an arm around my waist and kissing my hair, whispering, "I love you," in my ear. The sound was so low, I wouldn't have heard it if I was still human.

"Me too," I murmured, resting my head against his chest, breathing in the sweet scent of him. "Any luck with Alice?" I asked. Since Alice had the vision on the Denali coven coming to visit us, her visions had not been working properly. My future had disappeared entirely and the reason for the Denali's visit was unclear. In Alice's visions, Tanya had been at the centre of all of them, but for reasons no one knew, making Edward more anxious by the second.

"None, she's getting very frustrated, as am I." He exhaled sharply, his sweet breath fanning my face.

"I'm sure it's nothing too much to worry about. It's probably just Jacob messing up with her visions again." I waited for an answer, but when he didn't respond I turned around to look at him. His black eyes were unfocused, staring out the window - listening to someone's thoughts. His eyes suddenly narrowed.

"What is it?" I asked, perplexed.

"I can hear their thoughts - Kate, Garrett, Carmen and Eleazar. But Tanya is being careful of what she thinks about. She's hiding something." His eyebrows pulled together, creating worry lines on his marble forehead. I smoothed them out with my finger.

We hadn't seen the Denali coven since the confrontation with the Volturi about a year ago. Since Irina had lost her life at the hands of the Volturi we hadn't been in contact with our "cousins" as we called them to give them time to adjust to a life without their sister.

"I guess we'll find out." I spoke quietly as we could now see two expensive cars weaving down the driveway towards the house.

Edward placed his hand on my neck, gently sweeping up and down soothingly.

"We'll hunt soon, I promise. I don't want you to be in pain." A small, sad smile appeared on his lips. I shrugged. Our previous hunting plans had been called off due to the fact that we had guests today. The last time we had hunted was two weeks ago. There was a slight burn at the back of my throat, but nothing that couldn't be ignored easily. Edward was constantly making sure my thirst was sedated. Being a newborn vampire, even though it had been more than a year, meant my thirst was stronger and I needed to hunt more. I constantly amazed my family with my controlled craving of blood. The fact that I didn't need to hunt as much as I should for a newborn baffled Jasper the most.

Carlisle appeared from upstairs and opened the front door to greet our guests. The rest of the family had gathered in the living room with us, apart from Renesmee and Jacob who remained upstairs. Jacob was always more wary when other vampire's were in town, vegetarian or not.

"What a pleasant surprise! Please come in." Carlisle greeted. The five of them flowed in, greeting Alice and Jasper who had joined Carlisle. Emmett, Rosalie and Esme followed, leaving Edward and me alone in the living room.

Edward lifted his chin a fraction and led me out the lounge to greet our guests. His arm was still wrapped around me, keeping me close to his side. Carmen greeted Edward and me first with Eleazar.

"Edward, Bella, It's so nice to see you." Carmen said as she wrapped me in an awkward one-armed hug since Edward wouldn't let go of me. She shook Edward's hand along with Eleazar who merely shook mine as well.

Kate and Garrett walked over, arm in arm. Garrett was a nomadic vampire the last time we saw him, but later became Kate's mate. There was something different about him from the last time we saw him. It was when he shook my hand that I noticed it was his eyes. Before, they were a ruby red, now they were a dark gold.

It was when Tanya greeted us the atmosphere changed. She had a smug grin on her face as she leant in to shake my hand.

"Hello, Bella." Her voice was menacing and I wondered what she was thinking. I would ask Edward later.

"Hello Tanya," I replied politely trying to keep the suspicion out of my voice. She turned her head to look at Edward. Her smug grin suddenly turned into a flirty smile. I felt Edward become rigid next to me.

"I hope you're well, Edward," she leant in and pecked him on the cheek. I bit my lip. After a fraction of a second longer then needed, Edward leant back, and pulled me closer to his side.

"I'm well, thank you Tanya. I hope the same for you." His voice was very polite and he sounded like a gentleman, only I could detect the slight stress behind his voice. One corner of her mouth pulled up, and her eyes slanted. I had always known that she liked Edward, maybe more than she should. But he was married now, too _me_. Surely she should hide her feelings a little better.

Carlisle, sensing the tense atmosphere spoke, "How about we all proceed into the lounge. I'm sure there is a lot to discuss."

Everyone nodded and moved towards the lounge, leaving Edward and I left by the door. I wanted to ask him what she was thinking, or even if she was thinking. Was she still blocking her thoughts? I couldn't ask him out loud as there were eleven vampire's in the other room with exceptional hearing. I couldn't as much as remove my shield to ask him with my thoughts as that would take to long. I could sense Edward was thinking the same as me.

I sighed as Edward led me into the lounge towards where a room full of vampire's were waiting for us.

We took the loveseat in the corner of the room and sat in it. He kissed my hair when we were settled, still keeping his arm around me.

Carlisle started the conversation, "To what pleasure do we owe your visit?" His voice was very sincere. I saw Edward's eyes widen in my peripheral vision.

"Amazing," he breathed, every one turned towards us. Even though I couldn't read people's minds, I could tell everyone was wondering what unspoken thought Edward had reacted to.

Edward gestured towards Eleazar, who was sanding his hands against each other.

"As you know, my gift as you may call it is being able to identify other abilities in fellow vampires," Eleazar started. Everyone nodded in encouragement for him to continue.

"Recently I was able to identify a power in Tanya, but not using my power." he gestured towards her. She had a wide grin on her face. A slight gasp came from my family except Edward who had obviously heard it in his thoughts before he spoke.

"Why were you not able to discover this gift before?" Carlisle asked, intrigued. Although my vampire family had perfect hearing, they were all slightly leaning in by a fraction.

"Tanya's gift, it is not like any others. It doesn't work in the present if you understand." Everyone looked at each other, confused as to what he was saying. Tanya's gift didn't work in the present? I was able to think of every aspect I could think of at once due to my vampire mind. But I couldn't think of a reasonable explanation to what he was saying.

Eleazar, sensing everyone's confusion spoke, "Tanya can send people back in time - to the past. She sent me back in time by one day, purely by accident. The only guess that I have why I couldn't recognize her power is because her gift does not work in the present, there fore, I can't sense it."

"Amazing," Carlisle said, agreeing with Edward from before. "What happened when Tanya sent you back by one day?"

I had wondered about time travel in the past and what would happen? I guess now I was going to hear about it. I leaned in closer like the rest of my family, intrigued by the thought.

"When I was sent back by one day, according to Carmen I completely disappeared from the present. Vanished! I seemed to replace myself in the day previous. If Tanya hadn't found a way to bring me back, I don't know what would have happened."

I felt Edward stiffen at my side and his grip on me became tighter. If I was human I would have been seriously hurt. He leapt off the seat and crouched protectively in front of me, growling. His was staring at Tanya who looked extremely smug.

I scanned my head for a possible reason for Edward's sudden outburst. I was guessing it was due to a thought, but what possible thought would have made Edward react like this? The previous conversation had been about Tanya's new found power, would that make Edward act like this? Suddenly I thought of my future disappearing and how Alice's visions had been scattered. Eleazar said he had disappeared from the present. "Vanished" he had said. So what did that mean? I was going to be sent back in time? Why?

"Don't...you...dare." Edward snarled the words when Tanya rose from her seat. Everyone else's faces were in pure shock. Obviously the rest of the Denali coven didn't know what was happening. Whatever _was_ happening.

"What is going on?" Carlisle insisted, standing. No one answered him, instead, Tanya took a step forward towards us. Edward growled and moved back, closing the distance between me and him.

"Tanya!" Eleazar demanded, but she took another step forward. She was no more than seven feet away from us now.

I didn't know what I was thinking, I had to do something. I couldn't just sit here. I stood up behind Edward, not knowing what to do. Tanya smiled.

Her gold eyes pierced into mine and I couldn't look away. I tried turning my head, my body, but I couldn't move. My body felt tingly and like jelly. I was finding it hard to stand. The sensation felt weird for I hadn't felt anything like it before and being a vampire meant hardly anything affected you. All of this happened in a fraction of a second and I couldn't take the weight anymore. My legs buckled under me and I sank to the floor. My eyelids started to droop but I didn't feel tired. I shouldn't, I was a vampire. But I couldn't keep them open.

"NO!" Edward roared, turning around to cradle my body. I tried my hardest to look at him. I was scared. I didn't know what was happening. I found his beautiful face through the darkness. It was twisted with pain and misery. I managed to look at my arm and gasped when I saw that it was turning translucent. The colour of my skin tried to fight but the transparent shade of my skin was winning.

Edward turned his head and stared at Tanya.

"Please, stop!" He begged. "Don't do this."

She was grinning widely and shook her head, she closed her eyes and I felt more darkness close over me. Not sure what was happening or if I was going to survive or not, I whispered the words I needed to say.

"I love you, Edward..."

"No, Bella...please don't leave me...I love you." He was sobbing tearless sobs.

"Edward..." I slurred as my eyes closed for the first time since I became one of the immortal.

* * *

**Please review and tell me what you think so far.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or any of the Characters. Stephenie Meyer does.**

**I'd like to say a massive thank you to MizzyBizzy who helped me a lot on this chapter, and I mean a lot! Please check out her stories (she's in my favourite author's) as I really, really enjoy them!**

**Another thank you to my friends who read and looked over this chapter. Hope you liked the spoilers ;)**

**Hope you enjoy.**

* * *

I slowly felt my consciousness returning to me. I felt completely different, but I didn't understand why, or how. Weird dreams started creeping into my mind. None of them were making sense.

I felt as if my body weighed ten times more than it did before, or whatever "before" was. I had no idea of how much time had passed. It seemed like only seconds had passed, but it also felt like a lifetime.

I finally felt the feeling back in my arms and legs and decided to move them. I stretched them out and wiggled my toes. My legs felt so stiff they felt like planks of wood.

Since I could feel something under my body, I guessed I was lying down. But where?

Where was Edward? I needed to find him. I needed him to tell me everything was fine, and explain what was going on. Why was I feeling so strange?

Using my arms, I searched around me trying to find him. I knew he wouldn't leave my side. But all my hands came into contact with was some sort of material.

I felt a strong pang of worry.

I desperately searched my memory for some sort of explanation. I found none. Everything was fuzzy and seemed like a dream. I wasn't sure what was real and what was not.

My eyelids felt so heavy but finally I was able to open them. My recent memories were all darkness and I wanted colour, something that proved I was alive.

I opened my eyes into slits but pain coursed through them like knives making me clutch them shut.

Pain was strange. I wasn't used to pain.

I tried opening them again and was greeted with less pain, less enough to keep them open though. Everything was blurry and dark, but strangely it was the light that hurt.

I tried to squint but it was like looking through murky water, nothing I did made my vision any better. I didn't have time to take in my surroundings as I hadn't noticed until now that as I breathed in, it felt needed. If I went without breathing even for the slightest fraction of a second my throat constricted and I was made to breathe in another breath.

Another thing I noticed was that it was quiet, extremely quiet. I felt like I had cotton wool put in my ears. What was wrong with me?

I tried sitting up by supporting myself with my arms. Once I was sat up straight I looked around the room I was in, squinting, trying to look through the dirty water that seemed to filter my eyesight.

I recognised the light blue walls that surrounded me, the wooden floor, the peaked ceiling and the yellow lace curtains covering the window. It was my old room. And Edward was nowhere to be seen.

This had to be a dream, there was no other possibility. But vampires didn't dream, they didn't even sleep and this felt real. So what was happening?

I opened my mouth to speak.

"Edward?" I croaked. My voice was so dry and hoarse. It sounded wrong and it also hurt talking. I swallowed, trying to moisten the lining of my throat and tried again.

"Edward!" The pain was slightly less but my voice still sounded awful.

I heard no answer instantly sending a twinge of anxiety to my stomach. I had to find him.

I shuffled my legs out of my bed and sunk them to the floor. The sensation felt weird - the wooden floor on my bare feet. My feet felt different, if that was even possible. Softer. More..._breakable_.

I slowly stood up but had to catch my footing as I almost fell back down again. I clutched the dresser near me to steady myself. I gripped it with so much force I was surprised it didn't break.

I felt so weak, like the slightest thing could hurt me. I also felt slow and sluggish.

With caution I took a step forward, keeping a firm hold of the dresser. I took several more steps until I was sure I would be able to walk without aid.

I tumbled out of my room, and across the hall. It was definitely my old house, but why was I here? I took each step down the stairs carefully. I felt extremely ungraceful, and deathly clumsy, but why? I was a vampire, one of the immortal.

I reached the bottom of the stairs and rounded the corner, still squinting. I clutched the wall at my side for support. Everything looked the same...

"Morning, Bells. You ready for your first day?"

I identified the voice as Charlie through my muffled hearing, but his choice of words seemed out of context. Maybe he had some answers.

I squinted my eyes more and saw Charlie sitting at the kitchen table reading a newspaper of some sort. But Charlie looked different. He looked...younger.

"Dad?" My voice was just above a whisper.

"Come on, Bells. You can't go to school in your sweats," he chuckled, "you want to make a good impression, don't you?"

He picked up his coffee mug and took a sip, setting it down.

"School?" I asked confused. Why would I need to go to school? My mind seemed to work slower but I felt like I was pulling at strings. There was something obvious I was missing.

"Yeah, school. You didn't honestly think you would be coming here and not going to school did you? Bella, we talked about this, don't you remember?" Charlie's voice hinted at sadness, but it was mostly confusion.

That was the string.

All of his words suddenly came together along with my memories. It wasn't a strange dream, it was all true. I gasped.

"No!" I cried softly. My legs buckled under me and I grasped the wall for support.

"Bella? What's wrong? What is it?" Charlie asked, putting down his newspaper.

Unable to speak I turned to the direction of the stairs. As fast as I could, I thundered up them hoping to escape this reality which I was afraid was true.

Tripping a few times, I managed to get to my room. I closed the door behind me. I pressed my back up against it and slid down onto the floor clutching my knees to my chest.

I was able to remember my last moment with Edward. My eyelids drooping as I said I loved him for the very last time. I was so sure it was a dream.

Did Tanya really send me back to my first day?

"Impossible..." I whispered. Impossible, but it seemed that it was true.

Through my anger I elbowed the door behind me, expecting it to shatter and splinter under my touch. It's response surprised me. It hurt_ me_. My elbow crashed into it and immediately rebounded off sending throbs of pain to my arm. I held it against me.

I didn't realise I was crying until I felt droplets land on my hand. It had been so long since I last cried. It felt weird. Then I realised something which made everything that much worse.

The years of emotional upset and trauma, all the pain I went through, both mentally and physically, was all for nothing. I was starting from scratch.

I was human.

I was seventeen again.

Maybe Edward would remember. I did, so it wasn't entirely impossible that he did too.

And Renesmee...would I ever see her again? A new sob broke free from my lips as I remembered my daughter. The light of my life. Would she have been sent back in time too?

A banging on the door behind me interrupted my thoughts.

"Bella, are you okay?" Charlie demanded from the other side.

What could I say? No, I'm not fine. I just woke up several years back in the past. I had a loving husband, a beautiful daughter, and a wonderful family and now they were all gone.

"I'm fine," I said quickly hoping he wouldn't detect the sobs in my voice.

"Are you sure?" he didn't sound convinced.

"Yes, I just..." I regretted saying that. What possible reason could I have for my behaviour? "Had a bad dream, I'm fine now." I suppose that was part of the truth, although I was still in the nightmare.

"Ok. Well I've got to go to the station. Have a good day at school, kiddo." I didn't answer.

Was what happened really a dream? Did Edward really exist along with my vampire family? Did I really have a daughter? Was it all something my mind dreamed up while I was asleep? Was I really that imaginative?

I slowly rose to my feet. I needed to find out, and there was only one way I could think of to make that possible.

Every second that past filled me with less hope. Every second that past made my last life seem like a distant dream never to be thought of again. I held on to every memory I could, replaying them through my head.

I went to my dresser and pulled out random clothes and put them on. I grabbed my wash bag which was on the side and made my way to the bathroom.

I stared at myself in the mirror in shock. I looked so plain, so boring. I remembered myself being beautiful, deserving enough of Edward, and now I was human. Blank.

My eyes stunned me the most. Before they were a butterscotch gold slightly tinted with black. Now they were Brown. And instead of seeing my eyes - my old eyes, I saw my daughter's. Renesmee.

My eyes were finally adjusting to my new eyesight but it wasn't easy. I still found my self squinting, trying to see through the dirty film that seemed to cover my eyes.

I took my hand and lightly touched my arm. It felt...soft. No longer was I made of marble and as cold as stone. I was human and warm blooded.

This reminded me.

I gently took my hand off my arm and laid it on top of my heart and waited.

The slight pulsing under my palm confirmed my suspicions. I was indeed a human again.

I couldn't wait any longer. I needed to see that Edward Cullen was real. I needed to know that he remembered me and that everything could go back to normal.

I tumbled out of the bathroom and down the stairs once more. I couldn't see Charlie anywhere and for that I was grateful. He obviously went to the station. But where was Sue? She usually stayed in the house unless she went to La Push.

Sue and Charlie were living together weren't they? Surely she would be here-. I stopped my thought mid-sentence.

Sue didn't live here with my father. In fact, Sue was still married. Harry was still alive and so Sue was not a widow. Therefore she was not with my father. Yet.

I took a deep breath and opened the door, donning my jacket before I shut it. The next sight shocked me.

It was my truck. My old, slow, red Chevy truck! Raindrops started to fall above my head so I dashed to the truck and opened the door. Once inside I breathed in the familiar smell, although it was very faint. My old sense of smell was much better. I could faintly detect the smell of tobacco and peppermint. It made my lip twitch ever so slightly but not for long.

I found the key in my pocket and turned it in the ignition. The truck roared to life and I sighed in relief that it was working.

I reversed out the driveway and onto the road. I started for Forks High School.

The streets were familiar, almost the same from what I could tell. I felt extremely un-safe in my truck compared to how I usually felt. Maybe the fact that if I crashed I could die instantly and the fact I couldn't see properly made the chances of that greater.

For what seemed like hours, I finally arrived at the recognizable school. It seemed I was late as most of the students had already arrived. I gasped as I caught sight of the silver Volvo four cars down. A tear slid down my cheek.

I quickly parked the truck and walked up to the all too familiar car. There was no one sitting in it, so I decided to take a closer look.

I gently brushed my hand along the side of the car, remembering all the times I had sat in it, even driven it. I knew everything about this car, even the random numbers they called each one. This one was a S60R in the Volvo range in the colour silver. Even this little fact seemed to give me hope that maybe it wasn't a dream, but a memory.

I barely noticed the students gathering around me, looking at the new girl seemingly starstruck by a car in the lot. Some of the students I knew, but of course they didn't know me. I found my way to the Front Office easily.

Inside the small office it was warm, and the middle of the room was cut off with a desk. Behind the desk was the receptionist. I never did know her name. I recognised her with her red hair and glasses. She too, looked slightly younger. She looked up at me as I shut the door.

"Can I help you?" she asked polietely. No recognition was in her eyes to show she knew me.

"I'm Isabella Cul- Swan." I frowned when I had to repeat my former surname.

"Of course," she said. She dug through a precariously stacked pile of documents on her desk till she found the ones she was looking for. "I have your schedule right here, and a map of the school." She brought several sheets to the counter to show me.

She went through my classes for me, highlighting the best route to each on the map, and gave me a slip to have each teacher sign, which I was to bring back at the end of the day.

I couldn't remember my first, first day here very well. Human memories faded, which made this feel more like a dream than I liked.

I tried to smile as convincingly as I could as I left the cramped office. I walked along the pavement to my next class marked on the paper.

All I wanted to do was wonder off to try and find Edward. But I couldn't do that. I had to be patient and wait.

I didn't pay attention as I walked into the class and introduced myself to the teacher. I felt like I was watching myself from somewhere else. I wasn't even in my body. I didn't pay any attention to the class. I was mostly thinking of the places Edward would go and if I could go there too.

Finally, the bell rang alerting that it was the end of class. I didn't realize opposite me was Eric, but I finally saw him as he leant across the aisle to talk to me. Further proof that it wasn't all a dream.

"You're Isabella Swan, aren't you?"

"Bella," I corrected almost instantly. My voice still sounded hoarse to my ears but he didn't seem to notice. Everyone within a three-seat radius turned to look at me. I could feel the heat creeping up my neck making me blush.

The sensation felt oddly wonderful, being able to blush again.

"Where's your next class?" he asked.

I had to check in my bag. "Um, Government, with Jefferson, in building six."

There was nowhere to look without meeting curious eyes.

"I'm headed toward building four, I could show you the way..." I knew the way, too well. "I'm Eric," he added. _I know_, I wanted to say.

I smiled tentatively. "Thanks."

We got our jackets and headed out into the rain.

"So, this is a lot different than Phoenix, huh?" he asked.

"Very." I answered simply, hoping to move onto another subject. I could hardly remember Phoenix. They were distant human memories.

"It doesn't rain much there, does it?"

"No not much."

"Wow, what must that be like?" he wondered.

"Sunny," I told him. I sighed as I recognized the words I used so long ago.

We walked back around the cafeteria, to the south buildings by the gym. Eric walked me right to the door, though it was clearly marked.

"Well, good luck," he said as I touched the handle. "Maybe we'll have some other classes together." He sounded hopeful.

I smiled at him vaguely and went inside.

The rest of the morning went by dreadfully slow. I went from class to class not seeing any of the faces that I so wanted to see. Of course, I recognised faces but they did not recognise me.

There was always someone braver than the others who would introduce themselves and ask me questions about how I liked Forks. I tried to be diplomatic, but mostly I just lied a lot, hoping to make the curious faces somewhat disappear.

Jessica was in a couple of my classes and she tried to be friendly towards me. I recognised some of the things she said from so long ago and of course, I answered with the same answers.

Part of my mind thought though, wouldn't Edward come find me? If he was really here and remebered me, he would come find me. I knew that, so why was I still without him? I pushed that thought out of my mind as I tried to listen to Jessica as she prattled about teachers and classes.

I thought it best not to mention the Cullens just yet to her. We still had lunch and hopefully they would be there. Jessica wouldn't help me by giving me any new information about them anyway.

As we both walked into the cafeteria my eyes scanned the almost full room trying to find the faces I wanted to see. The heads of the other students bobbing up and down, getting in the way of my sight, stopped me. Jessica lead me over to the queue where food was being served. I unwillingingly agreed.

As I took a tray and looked at the food on display, I was surprised. The food smelt...nice. Edible at least. My stomach rumbled.

"Bella?" Jessica asked me when I didn't take any of the food.

"Hmm...oh yeah, sorry." I muttered as I took a slice of pizza from the counter along with an apple. I paid and went to sit at one of the free tables that Jessica took me to with some of her friends she introduced me too. Of course, I knew all of them.

The table was close enough though, I hoped to get view of the table in the corner.

Whilst everyone talked, I took a bite of the pizza. I expected to spit it out in disgust but instead found myself chewing it and swallowing. Food tasted...okay. The sensation felt slightly odd but I slowly got used to it. I didn't realise how hungry I was.

I decided to look around the cafeteria once more and that was when I saw them.

My heart lurched.

They weren't just a dream. They were real!

They were sitting in the corner of the long room with trays of untouched food in front of them. They weren't looking at me. Instead they were all looking off into different directions but I could tell they were having secret conversations with eachother.

But there weren't five inhumaly beautiful people sitting there like I expected. There were six.

Emmett and Rosalie sat next to each other, and you could see they were holding hands under the table. Alice was staring off into space, obviously looking into the future while Jasper looked in pain. He stared at the table in obvious agony as his thirst burnt away at his throat.

They all looked painfully the same as I remembered them.

Edward looked the same as he ever was from what I could tell with my dull eyesight. Nothing about him had changed. He was still the most beautiful, godlike creature my mind remembered, and that made me smile slightly. Something about him though _was_ slightly different. He looked...sad, unhappy. I was right though. He really did exist, and hopefully that meant that everything else I remebered was true.

Next to Edward though, was my nightmare. My appetite quickly vanished when I caught sight of her. In fact, it made me want to be sick.

Tanya sat next to him, her hand on the back of his neck, gently playing with a piece of his hair, twirling it around in her long, pale fingers. She had a smug grin on his face and her chin pounted into the air. I gasped and a tear rolled down my cheek. I caught it with my hand before it could be seen.

Tanya, with her strawberry blonde curly locks looked like the rightful goddess sitting next to Edward, I admitted to myself painfully.

She looked too old to pass for a junior. She had to be a senior.

I always knew she was far more beautiful than I was and now that I was human, dull and boring, that fact couldn't have been more true.

But he didn't love her, he loved me! I shouted at myself. I gently shook my head in disbelief. More tears slid down my cheeks.

One main question ran through my head. How was Tanya keeping her thoughts from Edward? Surely she would slip, at least once. She was obviously with him…a lot, I admitted painfully.

Alice gracefully rose from her seat along with her tray, dumping it in the trash and danced towards the exit. I tried to catch her eye but she didn't look at me.

My best friend didn't even recognise me.

I felt like my world was falling apart right under my feet.

"What are you looking at...Oh, of course," Jessica giggled beside me. "How could anyone _not_ stare."

I didn't look at her. I continued to look at the table of my former family. I hoped to myself he remebered me, that someone remembered me. They had too.

"Who are they?" I asked quietly, knowing the answer. I hoped my words they would hear, sending some message that I was here.

Suddenly, Edward looked up. A gust of air escaped my mouth.

His eyes stayed on Jessica's before flickering to mine. His expression was indifferent, like someone had called his name and he simply looked up. I squinted, trying to see him more clearly. It didn't work. As soon as my eyes locked with his, he very quickly looked down again.

Did he not recognise me? If he did, he would have not looked away. He would be still looking at me, walking towards me. Something! Not looking back down!

I still kept my eyes on their table.

Jessica giggled beside me, obviously not realising that I was upset.

"That's Edward and Emmett Cullen, and Rosalie, Jasper and Tanya Hale. The one who left was Alice Cullen. They all live together with Dr. Cullen and his wife." She said this under her breath. "They're all together though - Emmett and Rosalie, and Jasper and Alice, Edward and Tanya I mean, it's weird."

"When did they move here?" I asked quietly.

Jessica seemed taken back why I would ask such a question. She quickly rearranged her facial expression. "They moved here two years ago from somewhere in Alaska." She shrugged.

Edward looked up again but did not meet Jessica's gaze. Instead, he looked at me, and held my eyes with his. I stared intently back, desperately hoping he would remember.

If only I could remove my shield and communicate with him using my thoughts. But I was human; I had no powers of any kind. I was just a mental mute.

Edward's gaze became curious and slightly frustrated as he looked at me. I guessed he was confused as to why he couldn't read my mind. I used to like him not seeing into my thoughts, now I wished that he could.

His eyebrows scrunched together and he looked down again. His lips moved very fast, I guessed he was talking quietly, and very quickly, too low for human ears - my ears.

The topic changed on the table and Jessica was made to join in. They tried to include me but I kept my eyes on the table in the corner.

He has to recognize me, he just has to. I chanted at myself.

Edward did not look at me again.

After ten minutes without any of them looking my way again, I sighed as I turned my head to face the table I was sitting at. A couple minutes later I turned back to look at them.

They were gone.

My heart felt like it sunk to the bottom of my stomach.

Lunch ended and I was made to make my way to class again. I looked at my piece of paper telling me what classes I had next - Biology. I smiled slightly, hopefully he would be there. Alone.

Angela walked to Biology with me. She tried to talk with me more during the walk to class. I nodded vaguely. I stomach was in knots and I felt like I might be sick from all the worry. I tried my best to keep the tears in.

As we walked into class Angela took her seat. Next to the center aisle I saw Edward sitting next to an empty seat - my seat. I walked down the aisle to introduce myself to the teacher who I already knew. He just didn't know me.

As I passed Edward he went rigid in his seat and he gripped the side of the table. He stared at me in pure hatred with his coal black eyes. His expression scared me. It was hostile, furious.

In pure shock, I looked down and continued to walk to the teacher's desk at the end of the aisle. I wiped away a tear that had escaped.

Mr. Banner signed my slip and handed me a book with no nonsense about introductions.

I turned around and went to sit at the table next to my husband. He was still my husband. I refused to think of him any other way. He loved me once, I knew that.

He shuffled his chair as far away from me as possible that the table allowed, angling it away from me. His hands were clutched into fists which were resting on his knees. Tendons were standing out on his pale skin.

I wished to hear his voice. I missed his voice and it reminded me of better times. I could barely remember what it sounded like…

I sat next to someone who I loved so much, more than my own life. And yet, that person didn't know me. If he didn't remember me and stayed with Tanya, my life wasn't worth living.

I scrunched my eyebrows in confusion. Why was he being so…mean? Did he remember me for something else? Did he remember me at all?

I took in a shaky breath as I tried to stop the tears from falling over the brim of my eyes.

I gasped as a realization hit me. I was human. My blood was a temptation to him, more so then others.

I was his personal brand of heroin.

He was in…pain right now. No, that wasn't the right word. He was in…pure agony. His throat was on fire. He was fighting the urge to…kill me.

I winced.

What could I do? Sit as far away from him as possible and help him through it? Whisper low enough for him to hear that he could leave? That one I wanted to do the most for him. I never wanted him to be in pain, and the fact that I was the cause of the pain made it worse.

Memories, vague memories crept into my mind. They were almost a blur. I could remember this situation before - exactly before. De'ja' vu.

I stayed in my seat and looked down onto the table letting my hair make a curtain between him and me. I didn't pay an ounce of attention to the class. Only him.

I just had to hope he stayed in Forks. Maybe, I could talk to him when he wasn't thirsty. He wasn't going to talk to me now. He couldn't as much as breathe.

I peaked up at him to simply look at him. I missed his face every time I wasn't looking at it.

I regretted it.

He was staring down at me with fury in his eyes. In fact, his whole expression was furious. It scared me completely and made my heart jump into my throat.

I shied back into my chair and looked down again. My hair swirled down to cover my face.

I squinted my eyes and tears fell, I quickly wiped them with the back of my hand.

This wasn't the Edward I knew and loved. That Edward was years into the future. Surely he was the same person though. I kept telling myself that.

After what seemed like one of the longest of times, the bell rang.

Edward was out of his seat and heading down the aisle towards the door. He was faster than the normal humans here, but maybe they didn't notice. It was only because I noticed him more than the others. Maybe "noticed" wasn't a strong enough word. My world revolved around him and he didn't even know it.

"Please come back," I whimpered softly. I bit my lip.

I began gathering my books slowly, hoping that this day would go past quicker if I dragged it out. It was a wasted effort I knew.

"Aren't you Isabella Swan?" a male voice asked.

I looked up and saw Mike. I mentally sighed. I didn't need my golden-retriever-like friend stalking me throughout this. He had a sympathetic smile on his lips. He had obviously seen my blood shot eyes from crying. Maybe he mistook it for a sleepless night.

"Bella," I corrected him immediately.

"I'm Mike." he introduced himself.

"Hi, Mike." My voice sounded like a sigh.

"Do you need any help finding your next class?"

"I'm headed to the gym, actually. I think I can find it."

"That's my next class, too." He seemed thrilled, though it wasn't that big of a coincidence in a school this small.

We both walked out of the classroom and down the hall. He prattled on about where he grew up, California and how he knew how I must miss the sun.

As we entered the gym he asked, "So, did you stab Edward Cullen with a pencil or what? I've never seen him act like that."

I winced slightly. Of course I knew the reason for him acting so strange. I couldn't voice it though.

"That was the boy I sat next to." I stated it more than asked it as a question.

"Yes," he said. "He looked like he was in pain or something."

He_ was_ in pain, I wanted to tell him. More pain then you could possibly begin to imagine.

"I don't know," I responded. "I never spoke to him." My voice hitched on the last word.

"He's a weird guy." Mike lingered by me instead of heading to the dressing room. "If I were lucky enough to sit by you, I would have talked to you."

I bit my lip and tried to smile as I headed to the girls locker room.  
Coach Clapp found me a uniform but didn't make me dress down for today's class. I watched four volleyball games running simultaneously. Remembering how many injuries I had sustained - and inflicted - playing volleyball, I felt faintly nauseated.

The final bell rang at last. I walked slowly to the office to return my paperwork. The rain had drifted away, but the wind was strong, and colder. I wrapped my arms around myself.

As I walked into the small office my heart jumped back into my mouth.

Edward Cullen stood, his back to me talking to the receptionist. He didn't seem to notice my entrance. I stood against the wall and leant against it.

He was arguing with her in a low voice. I quickly picked up the gist of the argument. He was trying to trade from sixth-hour Biology to another time - any other time.

I inhaled a shaky breath and closed my eyes for a second. It was so good to hear his voice again.

The door opened again, and the cold wind suddenly gusted through the room, rustling the papers on the desk, swirling my hair around my face.

The girl who came in merely stepped to the desk, placed a note in the wire basket, and walked out again. But Edward's back stiffened, and he turned slowly to glare at me with hate filled eyes.

For an instant, I felt a thrill of genuine fear, raising the hair on my arms. The look only lasted a second, but it chilled me more than the freezing wind. He turned back to the receptionist.

I wanted to sink into the wall. More tears slid down my face. The love of my life…hated me.

"Never mind, then," he said hastily in a voice like velvet. "I can see that it's impossible. Thank you so much for your help."

He turned on his heel without another look at me, and disappeared out the door.

I stumbled towards the desk and handed the receptionist the signed slip.

"How did your first day go, dear?" she asked maternally.

"Fine," I lied, my voice weak. She didn't look convinced.

I turned and walked out the door and seeked comfort in my truck. I didn't realize I was sobbing until I took in a ragged breath. I turned the key in the ignition and the engine roared to life drowning out my sobs.

I cleared my eyes with the back of my hand and headed back towards Charlie's house with only one question running through my head.

What was I going to do?

* * *

**I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Please review as that's the only payment I get.**


End file.
